


Where the Light Can't See Me

by thesm0lbean000



Series: The Hartford Archives [1]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Battle for Azeroth, Forty-Six Pages of Rape, Multi, Original Character - Freeform, Own Character, Rape, World of Warcraft - Freeform, Wow, Yes I have a problem, non-con, poorly written smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 23:39:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20182630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesm0lbean000/pseuds/thesm0lbean000
Summary: Honestly, this isn’t the worst pain Kaylyn Hartford has ever felt in her life. Sure, her joints hurt a little and her bones are stiff as a board, but that was nothing compared to being hit by a bolt of fel magic or getting stabbed in the stomach. Both of those things happened to Kay, and Steelheart’s healers chastised her about her recklessness as the warm touch of healing Light surrounded her wounds and let her pain subside.This was nothing in comparison. What confused her was why she was so unbearably cold. No, she wasn’t just cold, she was freezing. Goosebumps littered Kay’s skin like electricity on water, and now that she’s drifting back into consciousness and becoming a little more aware of her body, she noticed her limbs quivering slightly from the sheer cold of… wherever she was.Where is she, anyway?- -TLDR: Kaylyn gets raped by an entire camp of orcs.





	Where the Light Can't See Me

Honestly, this isn’t the worst pain Kaylyn Hartford has ever felt in her life. Sure, her joints hurt a little and her bones are stiff as a board, but that was nothing compared to being hit by a bolt of fel magic or getting stabbed in the stomach. Both of those things happened to Kay, and Steelheart’s healers chastised her about her recklessness as the warm touch of healing Light surrounded her wounds and let her pain subside.

This was nothing in comparison. What confused her was why she was so unbearably cold. No, she wasn’t just cold, she was  _ freezing _ . Goosebumps littered Kay’s skin like electricity on water, and now that she’s drifting back into consciousness and becoming a little more aware of her body, she noticed her limbs quivering slightly from the sheer cold of… wherever she was.

Where is she, anyway?

After what felt like an eternity of being shut, Kay’s lashes slowly began to part as her eyes finally opened. The blues of her gaze appeared bleary at first, lack of use being the culprit behind blurry vision, though after a few blinks, exercising her muscles and clearing away excess haziness, she was met with the sight of dirt. Just… dirt. A light brown, dusty ground beneath her. She frowned, finally getting her mouth to work as she parted her lips. As her lips parted, her tongue was suddenly invaded by a dusty taste, and she coughed softly, the sound hoarse and faint. The coughing was soon followed by a soft groan. Yeah, she was  _ definitely _ sore. Not just sore, but beyond fatigued. Every muscle and nerve in her body screamed for her to stop trying to use them.

Kay took a moment to wiggle her fingers, then roll her wrists, before moving her arms. She was delighted to discover that not a single part of her was bound (that was the usual for such abnormal awakenings). Her arms permitted to place themselves on the ground so she could sit herself upright. As she did, moving to sit on her rear rather than lay uncomfortably on her back, she suddenly discovered more than just the dusty flooring beneath her. She was surrounded by red walls. The walls were of some sort of fabric, giving the illusion that she was in a building, although she quickly realized that the fabric walls hinted at the possibility of a tent. The walls weren’t far apart from each other. Kay reckoned she could fit perhaps four more women of her size in the room before the tent would be filled, and, well… Kay’s not the largest person around.

The young, ebony-haired lightblade felt small, sitting there in the center of the room. As far as she’s deduced, she’s sitting in a tent, and she felt as if maybe she’s been here for a while now. The stiffness of her bones indicated that she hadn’t been moving for quite some time. A quick glance to her arms revealed a light bit of bruising around her skin. She’d perhaps been in combat leading up to this, or working in some sort of way that would have strained her arms too much. The usual feeling of her heavy, clunky plate armor was gone. Instead, she found herself in the clothes she typically wore beneath the armor - a leather vest and some soft trousers. Even her socks were still on, but her boots were missing. Her hair, usually done up in a pony-tail, was falling freely along her shoulders and back.

Maybe  _ how _ she got here isn’t important right now. Maybe  _ how to get out _ should take priority.

The young sergeant caught her bottom lip between her teeth in a nervous gesture as she continued to look around the tent. She could hear noises beyond the fabric walls - thick tones and hard words spoken to one another. Orcish, she realized. Kay herself had never been fluent in Orcish, but she remembered Orcish being one of the languages the knights of the Silver Hand tried to teach her during paper studies, long ago. She only knew a few words… the important ones. Victory or death, honor, blood, warchief.

These weren’t the words spoken beyond the tent.

_ Action, _ Kay thought to herself. She needed to take action. She wasn’t going to make it out of here alive if she just sat around. She didn’t know how she got here, but what was important was that she was sitting in the center of a tent, probably in some sort of Orcish camp, and if she didn’t run or fight for her life, she was done for. She didn’t have weapons, she didn’t have armor, but she had the knowledge her mentor and guild had given her, and that would have to be enough.

Finally, Kay rose up, standing on her feet. She wobbled a little at first, her legs sore from whatever exercise she’d had earlier combined with being stiff for hours, but when she eventually caught her footing, she huffed softly and stretched. Her joints cracked and her muscles thanked her for moving for the first time in a while. After a moment of gathering herself and preparing for what was to come, Kay’s feet silently traced the dirt flooring beneath her as she advanced toward the tent’s closed flap.

The ebony-haired youth reached out, her fingertips grazing the tent‘s closed entrance. Just before she could pull it back, however, the voices beyond the tent suddenly grew louder. Footsteps advanced in her direction, and quickly, Kay took several steps back and stood still, her blue gaze staring at the tent’s closed exit with intensity.

The footsteps came to a stop… the Orcish tones lowered to soft whispers. Kay bit her lip and held her breath. The hairs along her arms and neck stood on end. For a moment, the entire world seemed to stop turning. Every bird’s call and every breeze halted in the span of a single moment.

The tent’s flap opened. Kay’s blood ran cold.

Standing on the other side of the tent’s entrance was, indeed, an orc. A large fellow, muscles threatening to burst from the leather he wore. A long, thick, dark gray braid started from the top of his head and trailed down toward the middle of his back. His skin dusted brown, white warpaint traced along the area around his hardened brown eyes. He was enormous, standing much taller than the short woman, and his presence brought the tent’s atmosphere from mildly uncomfortable to  _ utterly terrifying _ .

After realizing that she simply stood in shock, Kay finally began to move, her feet sliding along the ground as she took careful, slow steps backwards. Her new orc company watched her every move, his eyes trailing from the woman’s face to down along her neck, chest, and stomach.

A beat passed before the orc finally made his way into the room, and soon, he was followed by a second. The second orc was shorter than the first. Green painted his skin, and his eyes were red, like roses or blood. He held less muscle than his companion, but he was nowhere less intimidating. The orc’s hands were what stood out the most; long digits and careful placement showed that the beast knew an element of precision. That was never a good quality for an enemy to have. At least, that’s what Kay had been taught.

Kay swallowed thickly as she watched the tent’s flap fall closed behind the two orcs. She felt beyond nervous under their watchful gazes. The way their eyes burned into her face and body made Kay wonder if they could see straight into her soul. Could they hear what Kay was thinking? Could they feel the goosebumps along her arms? Could they smell her fear? Kay had come into close contact with orcs before, mostly for battle, but she’s never come face to face with one, let alone two, to only just stare.

Kay’s feet were forced to stop as her back hit one of the walls of the tent. All that separated herself from her enemies was air. Thin, meaningless air. Air she would probably never breathe beyond this tent again. Kay guessed she had about a minute left to live. Everything she’s ever known and love was going to end here and now. She’s had close encounters with death before, but Kay was beginning to wonder if this would be the last time.

“Look… before you kill me…” Kay finally started, her voice crackled and hoarse from her parched throat, “Just… tell me if my friends made it out alive.”

To Kay’s confusion and irritation, the orcs’ expressions didn’t waver. Neither of them spoke, they just simply stared at Kay with those same searching gazes. Finally, the brown one began to move closer, his steps heavy against the dirt beneath them as he advanced in her direction. Panic finally began to settle in for Kay. For other champions of the Alliance, coming face-to-face with an orc might not be such an issue, but it was world-shattering for Kay. She was going to die, and maintaining a straight composure was never her forte. Her breathing began to pick up in speed, and the young sergeant pressed herself up against the tent’s wall as much as she could. As she spoke again, her tone came out in a desperate bite,

“Are you at least going to tell me where I am before you kill me?!”

The orc, who had continued to advance, finally stopped at a mere inch or two away from the young woman. One of his large hands settled on the tent’s wall beside Kay’s head. “Little girl,” The orc started in Common, his tone low, gravelly, and filled with depth, “If we wanted to kill you, we would have done it already.” The orc’s other hand suddenly moved up and wrapped around Kay’s throat. His hand was enormous in comparison to Kay’s neck, and Kay was certain his grip, if tightened, could crush all of her bones. “As for where you are, well…” The orc’s fingers gave the tiniest squeeze, eliciting a short, soft gasp from Kay, “You’re where your Light can’t see you.”

Dread filled the ebony-haired youth. She realized now that the gazes of the orcs weren’t  _ searching _ , they were  _ hungering. _ Her blue eyes met the orc’s brown gaze, and in that moment, Kay realized the horrible truth behind this entire matter. The orcs weren’t going to kill her. They were going to  _ use _ her. She was too scared to move, especially with that large hand around her neck. She knew better than to make any wrong action, lest she wanted to get completely snapped in half by her enemies. Then again… would they really kill her if she rebelled? They just stated that she was being kept alive for a reason. What would happen if…

Kay was going to take that chance. Her body moved despite her own fear - her leg swung through the air and came up between the orc’s thighs, making sharp, heavy contact with his groin. To Kay’s dismay, her leg was simply met with thick leather. The orc, however, still had a reaction. He grunted, shock momentarily taking his expression over, and at once, his heavy hand around Kay’s neck tightened considerably. Air cut off completely from the young sergeant, and Kay’s blue eyes grew wide. She couldn’t stop now, could she? She moved her hands up, thinking that maybe she could get her nails on the orc’s eyes if she moved quick enough, but her hope of doing some damage was ripped from her as the orc’s free hand snapped up both of Kay’s wrists at once and pinned them to the tent’s wall above her head.

Soft choking noises came from the youth as she squirmed in the orc’s hold. Suddenly, Kay felt emptiness beneath her feet as she was soon raised from the ground and held up in the air. She kicked and squirmed from where she dangled, her vision beginning to blur from the lack of oxygen going to her brain. Then, finally, the orc turned and tossed her. Kay’s body fell through the air and landed in the center of the tent. She grunted as she made impact with the ground. She wheezed, sucking in large lung-fulls of dusty air as she regained her breath.

Orcish filled the tent as the brown orc spoke to the green one. The two exchanged words, the first sounding irritated while the second sounded… amused. A hand seized her hair, and at once, Kay was lifted from the ground again. Well, not lifted. The hand at her hair yanked her from her fetal position and pulled her to her knees. Kay cried out in pain, reaching up to grab her hair, only to feel another hand grab her wrists and wrench them behind her back. Some sort of sturdy material, perhaps rope or hardened cloth, licked at Kay’s skin as her wrists were bound together. Kay’s blue eyes looked up an around searchingly. The hand at her hair belonged to the green orc, and the hands binding her wrists belonged to the brown one.

“Don’t do this, please don’t do this!” Words tumbled from Kay’s lips before she could stop them. She didn’t want to admit to being someone who begged the enemy for mercy, but she’s not an elite royal soldier with the highest military training. At the end of the day, she could only be who she was, and who she was was someone that didn’t want to be handled this way. Kay looked around till she finally met a pair of eyes, which happened to be the red ones belonging to the orc that had her hair. “Please, don’t do this.” Kay repeated. “Just leave me alone, please-”

The young sergeant cut herself off as she suddenly felt a blade at her side. The blade wasn’t going into her, but it traced along her side in a fear-instilling manner. The tip of the blade finally hooked onto Kay’s shirt, and a bit too late, Kay realized that her clothes weren’t just going to be removed - they were going to be  _ destroyed _ . The blade ripped at the leather, and soon, whatever clothing that was covering her torso fell away. Kay’s breasts sat freely in the open air, and she could do nothing about it.

A hand grabbed at her face and turned her straight again. Kay hadn’t even realized it, but she had gone to look at the blade working away at her shirt rather than staring in front of her. As she was made to look back, it was to discover that the green orc’s trousers had long since been dropped, and there, only a few inches from her face, hung his large, hard member. Kay hadn’t noticed the orcs being erect when they walked in, but she wasn’t surprised to find the length hovering close to her now. Kay shook her head quickly, repeating words and noises of disagreement. As she made to turn her face away, the orc turned her face toward him again, and his thumb worked at trying to pry her lips open.

As the orc’s thumb pushed past her lips, Kay scowled and quickly lurched forward, taking the orc’s digit between her teeth and roughly biting down. The orc gave a sharp yelp of pain and quickly drew his hand back. The green orc snarled, anger showing in his crimson gaze, and at once, his hand shot forward and smacked Kay across the face. Her vision was knocked from her gaze and for a moment, all the young sergeant could see was stars.

More words exchanged in Orcish. The grip on her hair was released. Two hands came from behind, presumably the brown orc. One of his hands returned to its position at her throat while the other hand settled on the left side of her jaw. The hand forced Kay to look up at the green orc. As Kay stared, the brown orc’s lips met her ear from behind, speaking in a calm, deep tone,

“If you do that again, we  _ will _ kill you, girl.” There came a pause. “Now open up.”

Kay swallowed thickly. Shivers ran down the youth’s spine as she felt the orc’s hot breath against her ear. She didn’t move… not again. Instead, her lips finally parted, and her mouth fell open, her tongue resting comfortably on the bottom of her mouth as her eyes stared up at the orc. The green orc, smirking with delight at the sight of the submitting prisoner, took hold of his length with his hand and guided it past Kay’s lips, and into her mouth.

A soft, worried noise escaped Kay as she felt the salty tinge of the orc’s cock invade her tongue’s taste buds. She’s never had anything so big in her mouth… or other areas. Kay was a short, petite woman, and she was convinced that the utter thrashing she’d receive would annihilate her. Maybe she really was going to die, after they were finished with her, and if that was the case, then this was not one of the ways she imagined going down. No pun intended.

Kay’s lips closed around the orc’s length, and her eyes slowly fell shut. As quick as they did, however, the green orc pulled his length back, and another smack suddenly struck Kay’s face. Kay cried out, shock shooting through her body. Her eyes opened and she looked up at the orc, who had rid himself of his smirk in favor of glaring down at her.

“Open.” The orc said shortly, using two fingers to point at his eyes. Kay swallowed thickly, then quickly nodded to show that she understood. Her mouth fell open again, and the orc’s length reintroduced itself, sliding past her lips with ease. A soft, gentle noise, sounding so much like a whimper, escaped the sergeant’s throat. She noticed that the brown orc’s hand still lingered around her neck, but his grip wasn’t tight in the slightest.

Finally, the green orc began to move. His green length slid in and out of Kay’s mouth, and Kay did everything she could to keep her head still. She struggled to keep her eyes open, the pressure of the length causing her gaze to water. Or, well, maybe she was crying, too. After all, she was being raped by an orc, and probably the other one sometime soon. Tears slowly slipped down Kay’s cheeks, in which her ivory skin had long since dusted red.

The orc seemed to be enjoying himself immensely. Soft grunts and groans escaped him as he worked on pleasuring himself with Kay’s mouth. He reached out to take a handful of her ebony hair again, weaving his fingers through the soft locks. After a moment, however, the gentle sliding in and out began to grow heavier and faster. The brown orc’s hand at her jaw helped her hold still as the green orc finally began to go at his desired speed. Gagging noises escaped Kay as the orc’s length began to pound into her throat, his sack knocking against her chin with every movement. Kay struggled to breathe, her nose working hard to make sure she was taking in enough oxygen.

The brown orc spoke in a tone that sounded much like an inquiry, and the green orc nodded. The orc’s grip tightened in Kay’s hair, and suddenly, Kay could feel his length begin to throb.  _ Oh no. _ Kay whimpered loudly at the sudden feeling, and the noise she made elicited a heavy tick from the orc’s length. Kay wondered if the orc enjoyed seeing her squirm and whimper… if he enjoyed watching her suffer.

The orc’s thrusts began to grow heavy and fell out of synchronization. Suddenly, the orc pulled his cock free from Kay’s mouth. The length throbbed, and in mere seconds, beads of white formed at the tip. Ropes of hot, messy, thick seed burst from his length and splashed along Kay’s face. Kay finally snapped her eyes shut, whimpering as her mouth hung open. Cum fell along her eyes, her cheeks, and eventually past her lips. The green orc panted heavily, his own cheeks flushed with a slightly darker shade.

Things were silent, for a moment. The orc’s grip on her hair finally released, and he stepped back. Kay hesitantly opened her eyes, finally shutting her mouth. With regret, she swallowed the seed her tongue and lips had caught, feeling the ropes slide down her throat with ease. Kay felt violated. She felt… disgusting. She waited to feel the familiar feeling of a cloth on her face to wipe away the mess, but the cloth never came. Instead, the hands at her throat and jaw disappeared, and Kay grunted as her body was fully turned around, this time to face the other orc. Like the green orc, the brown orc’s trousers and boots were now missing, a bare nakedness left on his lower body. His length bobbed before her face, heavy, hard, and pulsing with desire.

Tears continued to gently glide down Kay’s heated cheeks, providing a cooling feeling to her hot skin. The young sergeant’s mouth fell open with compliance, her eyes lingering on the member that hang before her. This orc’s cock looked considerably bigger than the last, and as Kay parted her lips for entrance, beginning to have doubts about her throat’s capability to handle such girth, soft chuckling came from above her. She looked up, her blue gaze catching sight of the orc’s browns cast down upon her. He was smirking, amusement dancing in his eyes as he observed his prisoner.

“What’s so funny?” Kay asked. Her tone came even more broken and gravelled from before. She didn’t understand the orc’s amusement. What was making him laugh? Was it the seed that decorated her face? Was it her unfortunate circumstances that simply made the beast tickled?

A gentle sigh escaped the orc, air escaping from his nostrils. He reached down, his large fingers tracing Kay’s cheeks, and suddenly, his hand moved further down, digits wrapping around her thin waist and simply plucking her up from her spot. Kay was made to stand, feeling the soil beneath her feet again. From behind, another pair of hands grabbed her trousers, and the youth gasped as, in one go, her trousers and panties were simply torn away from her body and tossed aside. The torn clothing hit one of the walls of the tent and fell to the ground, landing with a gentle ‘thump’. Kay’s lower half was exposed, her front and rear feeling the cold air of the tent against her now bare skin.

Kay shuddered, again, from the sheer cold of the tent. Her face felt as if it had gone up in flames, but the rest of her was freezing. She allowed herself to look away from her torturers and instead down at herself. Her legs were trembling, perhaps from fear or perhaps from the cold, or perhaps both. “T-Those are p-private.” Kay stammered her words as she looked at the orc again, catching her bottom lip between her teeth once more in a nervous gesture. The orcs simply allowed their gazes to roam her figure, and she hated it.

The brown orc bit orders to the green, and at once, the hands from behind picked her up, this time off of the ground and up into the air. Kay squirmed, but the sudden tightening of the grip around her body convinced her to hang still. As Kay attempted to control herself by taking deep breaths, she could soon feel the green orc’s chest against her back. She could feel his every move, every muscle twitching and every breath he took. She could feel the air he exhaled against the skin of her neck, and shivers traveled down her spine again.

Two hands took her ankles as the brown orc stepped forward. As his eyes watched her, he raised her legs and placed them on his shoulders, keeping them slightly spread and contained in one place. Kay blinked, feeling further confusion rise in her head. What was going on? This wasn’t the sort of behavior she expected at all. She expected these orcs to be rough with her; pound her into nothing and leave her to die in a broken heap, but this felt different. This  _ was _ different.

A new feeling suddenly met the slit between her legs. Kay jumped with shock, her eyes going wide as she felt something pressing against her lower lips. She immediately dismissed the idea of the feeling being the orc’s cock - she was way too high for him to reach. So what on Azeroth was that? Although, soon, the feeling began to travel. The “thing” moved from lower down on her slit to a bit higher up, then repeated the motion. Almost immediately, Kay realized that the orc was using his fingers. Or at least one. A giant digit pressing against her slit.

Was he… teasing her? That couldn’t be so, could it? What was the point? Kay opened her mouth to voice her concerns to the orcs, although instead of forming words, the young sergeant suddenly produced a high-pitched  _ squeal _ as the digit pushed past her slit and up against her clit. Kay’s breath hitched in her throat, and the ebony-haired woman went completely still. Her eyes were wide as she looked down. She could see the orc’s finger pressed against her clit, unmoving. Waiting.

Then, slowly, the finger began to move, creating small, gentle, rubbing circles against the bud of her center. Kay’s cheeks went from a dark shade of pink to a dark shade of red. She released a shaky breath, adrenaline pulsing through her. The breaths against the back of her neck suddenly felt so much more hot. Kay suddenly felt so much more aware of the chest against her back. She became more aware of how her legs were positioned on the brown orc’s shoulders, and how she was held so steadily by the green orc.

While one hand held her back in place, the green orc’s other hand suddenly drifted upward, taking one of her breasts into his hand. Kay bit her lip, looking down at the sight. “What are you doing?” She asked quietly. She was met with no answer. Instead, the orc began to massage her breast, occasionally taking her nipple between his fingertips and gently massaging.

“W-What…” Kay stammered, unable to form an actual coherent sentence as she observed the way the orc’s hand moved at her breast. The teasing feeling against her nipple felt so-... No… Kay didn’t want to admit it. She wouldn’t admit it. She refused. She did refuse, till the brown orc’s finger at her clit suddenly began to rub a little faster, pressing a little harder against her.

An undeniable surge of pleasure shot through Kay’s body, and a soft, breathy  _ moan _ escaped the young woman. “What are you doing?” She asked once more, hoping to get an answer, but the answer never came. The gentle massaging to the sensitive areas of her body continued, and before Kay knew it, her body began to tingle, and a familiar, warm wetness began to form in her nether regions. A sudden deep rumble sounded from the brown orc, his gaze intently watching Kay.

“I think the little girl is enjoying this.”

“I-I’m n-not.” Kay whispered, although the end of her words were followed with another breathy moan as her clit began to throb against the orc’s long finger. The hand at her breast loosened, removing itself, only to instead drift to her other breast, taking it into her hand and teasing the bud with it’s fingers. Kay let her head fall back, feeling the back of her skull gently meet the green’s orc’s shoulder. Pleasure blossomed from her nether regions and flowed up through her body, lighting every nerve up in tingling fire. The deep, sensual, yet oddly calculated movements of the orc’s finger against Kay’s clit had the woman moaning in undeniable delight.

She’s going to cum.

Kay could feel it. She could feel the way warmth gathered in her abdomen, she could feel the way her clit throbbed harder with anticipation. Her breathing picked up in speed, the blush on her cheeks growing darker still. She couldn’t let this happen. She refused to climax to the likes of an enemy!

At once, the orc’s finger suddenly slowed, then stopped completely, just resting on Kay’s clit. Kay breathed heavily, a confused whimper escaping the depths of her throat. She was so close, why did he stop? She looked up at him, blues meeting browns. The orc’s expression changed from calming to stern once again.

“If you think any harder,” The orc rumbled, “I just might be able to hear your thoughts.”

After a moment of quiet contemplation, Kay finally frowned, a soft scowl escaping her. Swiftly, she brought her leg up, ready to kick the orc, but somehow, her enemy was quicker. He reached up and grabbed her ankle in an iron grip. He spat something in Orcish, and at once, the green orc’s arms, which held her from behind, gave way and disappeared from the young woman’s body. Kay fell through the air, the iron grip on her ankle releasing, and landed on the ground, her bare back meeting the dusty soil beneath her.

“Fuck!” Kay cried out a swear as pain surged through her body. She didn’t have time to think as hands - she wasn’t sure whose - seized her once more. Her body was flipped, her chest and head pushed down against the ground. A hand moved under her, pulling her rear up into the air, and those same hands spread her legs.

“Stop it!” Kay cried, thrashing where she lay. Her arms were still bound by whatever material held her wrists together. She could squirm all she liked, but she knew she wasn’t breaking free. “Please, stop! You bastards!  _ Monsters!” _ Kay shouted. She could hear a loud Orcish voice overpowering her own, barking further orders. A hand was held against her head, pushing her skull against the dirt beneath her. Her blue eyes could barely catch sight of the tent’s flap opening as the green orc disappeared.

“Monsters!” Kay cried again, continuing to thrash under the brown orc’s touch. “If my friends are alive, they’re coming for me! They’re coming, and they’ll- Gah!” The hand that held her head down suddenly seized her hair and yanked her head upwards. After a moment, her head was slammed back down, this time making heavy impact with the ground. The vision was knocked from Kay’s gaze again, but instead of seeing scars, everything simply went black.

Darkness… quiet. Despite her lack of sight, Kay could still feel the pain in her body. Every muscle screamed for rest. Every sensory nerve begged for peace. Her head throbbed, as if a million gnats were pounding against the side of her skull.

Finally, she could hear again. Approaching footsteps and two orc tones. As she began to come to, she could once again feel the hands on her body, although this time, one was held against her back, in between her shoulder-blades, while the other gripped her waist. She was still chest-down rear-up, her ass exposed for anyone’s viewing pleasure. As she opened her eyes, she was met with green skin. The green orc knelt before her, pulling her face up. In his hand, he held a scarf. The scarf’s colors showed red and gold, and the young woman realized that the scarf belonged to her. That was her Winter Veil’s gift from one of her dearest friends.

As the scarf was soon tied around her head and shoved between her mouth, prohibiting speech, Kay’s eyes began to fill with tears again. Her friends. She’ll never see them again. Her life had been ripped from her, figuratively, and soon enough, literally.

Kay felt something heavy pressing against her entrance. It seemed they were leaving her ass alone for now, thank the Light, but her pussy still seemed to be on her captors’ agendas. The feeling of skin alone was enough for Kay to know that the brown orc’s length would be invading her walls at any moment. She was bound, she was gagged, she was held in place by strong arms… she could do nothing.

She could do nothing. Not even the Light could save her.

Kay whimpered a soft  _ “Please,” _ from behind the gag, the plea muffled by the cloth against her tongue. Her pleas fell on deaf ears. The heavy feeling against her entrance began to push in, and suddenly, Kay’s whimpers turned into heavy cries as the first penetration came.

She’d never taken anything so big in her life.

Kay was certain she’d be torn apart here and now. The orc’s cock was much larger than anything she was used to. The pain was unlike anything she’d experienced before - the heavy feeling of something not quite fitting right was accompanied by a burning sensation. She was on fire. Not with pleasure, but with pain, and all she wanted was for it to end.

The orc thought otherwise.

The cock pulled free… and then, at once, slammed back in, this time pressing further than before, sliding as far as he could make himself go. She was filled to the absolute brim, unable to hold his entire cock in her inner walls. The orc, seemingly happy enough, tightened his grip on Kay’s petite body as he began to make his thrusts. He was not gentle. He was not slow.

Orcs fuck like one would think they fuck. Like beasts. Hard, fast, and without relent. Kay’s screams could only be muffled so much by the cloth binding her mouth as she was pounded into. The orc’s sack slapped against her skin with every movement. His nails dug into her flesh where he held her, and if it weren’t for Kay’s screams, his grunts could be heard loud and clear beyond the tent.

The orc was enjoying himself. His length throbbed in Kay’s entrance as he hammered into her. All Kay could do was lay there and take it, her blue eyes snapping shut as she was fucked.

It seemed to go on forever. Kay began to lose track of how much time was passing. She thought about home. She thought about her first Winter’s Veil with her guild, cuddled up with her boyfriend by the fire, drinking hot chocolate and listening to her monk friend sing a drunken tune. She remembered fingers running through her hair and gentle whispers in her ear. She remembered her body concealed under a blanket at her boyfriend’s side, her head on his shoulder as they calmly enjoyed the night together. The thought of it was oddly calming. Kay’s screams lessened to whimpers, and then nothing as she lay there, a toy for the orcs.

Something began to feel different.

It was the pain. Kay was sure of it. The burning, tearing feeling began to finally subside. The orc seemed far from finished with her, clearly possessing more stamina than his friend, but the intensity of his thrusts seemed to grow less brutal than the initial few minutes. What had started out as an unbearable pain searing through her body instead began to turn to something… pleasurable. A feeling of familiarity struck Kay as a warmth stirred in her lower regions, and from behind the red and gold scarf, a soft  _ moan _ escaped the young lightblade. Over the sound of his own grunts, growls, and the obscene slapping of flesh, the orc pounding into Kay didn’t seem to notice the muffled noise, but his prey had become lost to her own thoughts. A piece of her was mortified and disgusted with herself - to show  _ pleasure _ to the likes to the enemy, but the remaining whole of the youth was too broken down and defeated to care any longer.

The green orc  _ did _ notice the change in behavior. Orcish tones filled the room again as the green orc made sudden conversation with the brown one. Kay could feel a change in the brutal force of her violator’s thrusts. A hand traveled down her back and went to her hair, fingers wrapping in her ebony locks to draw her head back. Kay groaned as her face was lifted, her blue eyes rising to meet the browns of the orc behind her. The orc’s face hovered close to her own, his gaze calculating, perhaps even  _ searching _ as his stare burned into her skin, almost as apparent as the heat of the rosiness against her cheeks. The orc spoke, then, his low voice filled with evident  _ hunger  _ as he growled,

“You’re right… I think she  _ is _ enjoying this.”

Like Light shining through the cracks of darkness in a hopeless world about to be saved, defiance blossomed on the broken woman’s rosy face. Her blue eyes darkened as pure anger bubbled up inside her. She gave a hard thrash in his hold, trying to break free of her bindings, but just as she tried before, her arms remained restrained. The rope simply wouldn’t give, instead digging into her skin and burning her wrists in it’s tight hold. The orc released an amused laugh and leaned up again, the hold on her hair releasing as his hands instead moved to grip her hips again. The brutal pounding of his length within her suddenly began to change. While the intensity of his thrusts were still ever-present, the angle and precision of his movements became more direct. No longer did it feel as if the orc was using the human girl as his ragdoll.

A sharp gasp elicited from Kay, the breath muffled from behind the scarf as a new energy moved through her. This wasn’t like the slow-growing, adjusted feeling of pleasure she’d felt seconds before. No, this was something different. The precise and direct thrusts of the orc within her had surges of euphoria shooting through her body like electricity on water, and Kaylyn began to lose herself to the sensation that enveloped her body and brain. What had been soft grunts and heavy breaths of pain began morphing into pleasured moans that sounded, daresay,  _ needy, _ and in the fog of Kay’s mind, she could feel terror among the oddly intense bliss of warmth.

“How does it feel, losing yourself to me, little girl?” The orc’s heavy growl came from behind Kay as he slammed into her, the nails at his fingertips beginning to dig into the skin at her hips. “How does it feel, accepting defeat and surrendering to the opponent who beat you?”

Kaylyn turned her head from where it was pressed against the dirt floor beneath her, her blue eyes staring at the tent flap that served as an exit. Freedom was so close, and yet, so far. If she wanted to, she could struggle again. If she wanted to, she could try to fight for her freedom. She served with her blade at the battle of Lordaeron right beside her mentor. She saved kaldorei from an enormous burning tree when they needed aid more than ever before. Kaylyn had the power within her to fight till her last breath, so… why wouldn’t she?

“Your body is betraying you.” The orc chuckled from behind her. “You won’t admit it, but deep down, you know you like this. The feeling of helplessness as you take me into you.” He grunted as he slammed into her particularly hard, “Ngh… I could tell what you were the moment I laid eyes on you… a rabbit in a den of wolves.”

An intense wave of pleasure shimmered through Kay, starting from her lower regions and traveling slowly up along her body. A slow build-up began to form below, a tight warmth filling her abdomen as her body rocked beneath the constant motions of the orc behind her. The feeling was familiar, and all too late, Kay realized that she’d get, now, what she didn’t get earlier. A rush filled her ears as the beats of her heart hammered within her, accompanying the increase in breathing from her heaving chest. Kay’s lungs threatened to burst from strain, as she was only able to take in oxygen from her nose, the scarf in her mouth serving as a barricade. For a moment, Kaylyn wondered if she’d sooner suffocate before cumming.

She never got her answer.

Miraculously, through the rough pounding, Kay could feel a heavy twitch from the length within her. A sudden burst of hot warmth filled Kay before, at once, the brown orc’s cock suddenly pulled itself free from Kaylyn’s pussy, large fingers hooking back into her ebony hair. A screech of surprise and pain escaped the youth as her head was yanked into the air, her torso lifting from the ground and instead sitting upright. The same warmth that had filled her splashed along the skin of her rear, absolutely covering her skin in thick, creamy seed. Kaylyn, in an adrenaline-filled frenzy with seemingly no escape, was daring enough to throw a glance over her shoulder, her blue gaze taking in the sight of the orc behind her. His tan-hued face had darkened considerably since the last time she’d seen it, his brown gaze hungrily burning into Kaylyn’s lower body. His cock, which had previously been relentlessly pounding into the human, ticked heavily as it began to soften again.

The orc’s brown eyes rose to meet Kay’s blue ones. For a moment, the two simply found themselves staring at one another. Both gazes were filled with lust, pupils dilated and stares searching. The arousal that had been literally fucked into the young lightblade lingered, her entire body giving an occasional shutter as heat pooled in her abdomen and coursed through her body. She wanted  _ more. _ She didn’t just want more pleasure, she found herself  _ craving _ the touch of the orc who had manhandled her to his absolute satisfaction. She  _ hated _ herself. She hated every fiber of her being.

After those few moments of staring passed, sense finally began to come back to the orc. As his intense stare began to grow darker, his spine straightened, shoulders drawing back to show off a larger, more intimidating posture. He raised a hand and thrust it forward, and Kay felt the familiar, painful stinging sensation hit her cheek as it did before, rattling her brain in her skull as her body plummeted to the ground again. Upon impact, the scarf dislodged itself from her mouth, tumbling from her lips as the loop that had been tied around her skull loosened and fell to hang at her neck like some sort of makeshift necklace. A muffled slur escaped the youth, and she slowly turned her sore, pained body to lay upon her back. Her eyes flicked up, watching the brown orc get to his feet and approach his green companion. As the two began to speak in Orcish once again, seemingly carrying on a conversation as if everything was perfectly normal, they kept their backs to their captive. Kaylyn was sure that they were still aware of her presence, and any attempts for freedom would definitely be futile.

Her gaze took in the sight of the large muscles traveling down the figures of the orcs, starting at their broad shoulders and ending at the calves of their legs. The youth had never seen an orc without some sort of armor on. She’d seen drawings of clan orcs with next to nothing, but this was real. From head to toe, the orcs were bare, a sight hardly seen by that of an enemy. There was more potential here, wasn’t there? All her life, Kaylyn had been taught that orcs were vicious barbarians that would stop at nothing to completely rip their enemies to shreds, lacking any sort of compassion or rational thought. So if that was the case, then why did Kay feel as if these two hadn’t been living up to her expectations? Why didn’t they fuck her again and again and again, until she was nothing more than a broken pile of bones and guts? Kaylyn, for a moment, wondered if the orcs were perhaps recovering before taking another spin, if their stamina was perhaps not infinite and they simply needed a little rest before punishing their captive again, although these thoughts soon faded from the human’s mind as she caught sight of the large beasts turning to pick up their clothing. Kay’s eyes drifted to the tent flap, and then back to the orcs.

She was not escaping today.

Gathering the strength she could muster, calling to the aid of any remaining will in her bones, the youth slowly sat herself up, her torso rising from the ground. Her legs shifted beneath her, feet planting flat against the ground. She took a few long, slow breaths, and then, with a heavy heave, she pushed herself upright, standing up. Her thighs absolutely trembled from where they supported the rest of her body. The absolutely thrashed petite woman seemed to be able to barely stand, lacking the stamina she needed to continue on. Her lack of stamina, however, didn’t overpower her determination. From where they’d been gathering their clothing, the two orcs on the other side of the tent stopped to turn and look at the human. Their eyes reflected curiosity as they roamed her figure.

Kaylyn was an absolute mess. She was covered in the seed of the beasts, cum dripping from her face and falling along her chest. A similar seed drifted from her rear and dribbled down her thighs from where it leaked from her lower areas. The only remaining article of clothing Kay had left on her person were her woolen white socks, which had since turned brown due to the dust and dirt Kay had been prisoner to. Strands of ebony hair fell in the way of her heated red face, and bruises littered her skin in shades of red and light purple. Kaylyn stared back at her enemies, breathing heavily, then slowly held her head up.

“Two rounds? That’s it?” Her inquiry came in the form of a crackled, hoarse tone as she stared at her captors. “Where’s that beastial stamina I’ve heard so much about? WHERE’S THAT FEROCITY?! If you’re going to fuck me, fuck me till I’m broken and bloody! Live up to the horror stories I’ve heard from my lessons of history! Am I still supposed to be scared of you after THAT?!”

She wasn’t sure what had come over her. Perhaps it was her arousal, perhaps it was her adrenaline, or perhaps she was experiencing a new side of herself that she’d never seen before. Maybe she  _ enjoyed _ this new side of herself, in some sort of twisted way.

A switch seemed to flip. An element of darkness shadowed on the orcs’ faces as they took in Kaylyn’s words. The clothes that had been held in their grasps simply fell from their hands and landed on the dirt below. As they began their approach, moving slowly across the tent and advancing in the human’s direction, Kay began to wonder if maybe she’d crossed a line. She was thinking in terms of her own pleasure, but perhaps she should have been reevaluating the situation and considering her safety. Time seemed to slow down for the youth as the orcs moved across the dusty floor. It was as if Kaylyn had been left alone with her thoughts, questions and concerns passing along her mind like bursts of stars shooting across the looming abyss of the night sky. One scenario after another soared through Kay’s head. She had been considering her own desire and lust for more, failing to realize something truly important, and now it was too late. These orcs were done with her. From the human, they’d gotten what they wanted. They were pulling their clothes on to leave, finished with what they’d come in to do and if Kaylyn wasn’t use to them anymore, then they had no reason to keep her around and allow her to take up space in a perfectly good tent. Insulting their stamina and reputation wasn’t the key to more rough pounding and an eventual orgasm. It was, in fact, the click of a lock that would seal her fate. Every large step made Kaylyn feel as if the very ground beneath her feet began to tremble as her enemies advanced toward her. The one thing she was terrified of only minutes before suddenly became so real.

They’re going to kill her.

Energy shot through Kaylyn’s body as the will to live and the desperation to escape crashed into her mind. Her wide eyes were filled with fear as she frantically began to back up. The orcs, seeing her change in behavior, began to make haste. Time was not slow anymore. In fact, things were moving too quickly now. Unable to think for herself, any rational decision-making skills were tossed out of her mental window as she lived through fight or flight. The green orc reached her first, large hand shooting out to grab hold of Kaylyn’s body - but the human was quicker. She waited till the very last second to duck low, the orc’s hand soaring over her head. She dove forward, shutting her eyes tight as she brought the thickness of her skull to ram against the groin of her captor. Unlike her previous attempt, she did make definite contact with the orc’s crotch, and a short, startled roar of pain erupted from the beast’s lungs. He jerked back, and as he did, his heavy back made contact with the chest of the brown orc standing behind him. Like magic, they lost their footing, tripping over themselves before plummeting through the air and crashing to the dusty floor.

Kaylyn did not stick around to enjoy her victory. Groaning at the ache in her head, she looked around again, gathering her bearings before she caught sight of the tent flap. Arms still tied behind her back, her chest heaved quick and heavy as her feet rushed her to the flap and pushed her outside. Once she emerged from the tent, Kaylyn was hit with fresh air, invading her lungs and blowing against her heated and bruised body. The familiar feeling of cold from within the tent enveloped Kay’s skin, but the young woman was too taken by the sheer brightness of the outdoors to care about her sudden lack of heat.

Kaylyn’s eyes took a moment to adjust to the sun assaulting her tired gaze. The sky stretched on for miles and miles, lacking any trace of clouds. As her sight began to adjust to the blinding brightness, her surroundings were revealed to her. 

Before the human sat an orcish camp. She couldn’t see where the camp began and where it ended - there were tents  _ everywhere _ , all looking similar to the one she’d just emerged from. Small huts with red walls and wood pillars scattered the general area. Walking the small pathways between tents were, of ‘course, orcs. Large orcish men of different colors and sizes. Accompanying a few of the orcs were dire wolves, their size incomparable to any sort of canine Kaylyn had seen in her life. The creatures were absolutely enormous, large fangs dipping out from their lips and narrowing to a very sharp point at the ends. Their thick, long claws, some stained a sickly yellow from travel, dug into the soil wherever they walked, leaving interesting and definitely intimidating paw prints behind.

Maybe the sight wouldn’t be so intimidating for Kaylyn if it weren’t for the fact that all eyes were on  _ her _ .

Immediately after she stumbled out from the tent flap, every orc and wolf within the general area turned their eyes to her. She stuck out like a sore thumb, ivory in a sea of browns, grays, and greens. From what Kaylyn could tell, not a single woman stood among the people of the camp. They were all male; enormous orcs with rippling muscles and a variety of armors and weapons. A feeling of dread settled in Kay’s stomach, not just due to the masses, but due to the fact that every pair of eyes on her were filled with absolute  _ hunger. _

It happened too fast.

Whoever grabbed her must have come from behind, because the ground beneath her feet disappeared as her body was raised up, two hands holding her by her waist. The grip definitely didn’t feel like the hands of the orcs she’d abandoned in the tent, although the hold was just as strong. A heavy Orcish voice sounded from behind, ringing out for others nearby to hear. Kaylyn’s form trembled in his grip. No matter how hard she thrashed or moved, she couldn’t look over her shoulder to see who had grabbed her. Her thoughts of arousal and the pool of heat that previously sat in her body had disappeared entirely, leaving her desperate for escape again. In calmer circumstances, Kaylyn would have scolded herself for having not formed an escape plan after fleeing from the tent. She’d already pieced together that she was in an orcish camp, so she should have expected this to happen, but these circumstances were not calm ones, and her brain was thinking too hard and too fast to process rational thoughts.

She had to pay the price.

Orcs of all kinds gathered around, excited and hungry chattering rippling through the crowd. Already, some orcs were beginning to disrobe themselves, others reaching out for Kay. Kaylyn, still in a frenzy of her desperation to escape, wildly kicked her legs as she thrashed in the air. Her heel made contact with the jaw of one of the orcs, in which the orc responded by roughly snatching her ankle. The arms that had been holding her before simply let her go, and Kaylyn’s body fell through the air. However, this time, she did not hit the ground. Instead, her ankle remained in that familiar iron grip, and Kaylyn found herself hanging upside down. The entire world seemed to spin for a moment, the dizziness and disorientation causing Kay’s eyes to shut again.

_ I’m where the Light can’t see me. _

The intrusion of hot breath against Kay’s face caused her eyes to flutter open again. The upside-down sight of the face of a dire wolf hovered before her, its long, hot tongue dribbling drool as its gold eyes bore into hers. Kay took a few deep breaths, staring back at the beast. She wasn’t sure what was more terrifying - the idea of getting beaten to death by orcs or getting ripped apart by wolves. Before she could ponder the thought further, the dire wolf was abruptly yanked back by it’s owner, the creature padding away before something new took its place. A large orc stood before her, and while Kaylyn could not see the face of her approacher, she could make out the orc’s gray color along his waist and thighs. Kay knew there were particular names for different orc clans, and maybe if she’d paid more attention when her mentor taught her about the clans, she’d be able to identify or predict clans based off of skin and markings, if that was possible, but she didn’t pay attention and that information probably wouldn’t have helped her gather her bearings anyhow.

Knowing about orc clans definitely didn’t matter when the beast’s hard length suddenly hovered in front of the human’s face. Before Kay even had a chance to turn away, a hand gripped her hair and kept her head forward. Her mouth was invaded as the hard length shoved past her lips and violated her tongue and inner walls. A whimper began to escape the girl before her airway was completely blocked off, the orc’s cock pushing past the limits of her mouth and plunging down her throat. When the orc pulled free quickly after, Kay gagged before gasping heavily. She didn’t get a chance to recover before the length pushed back in, and soon, a steady, brisk pace set in motion as the orc worked on fucking his prey’s throat.

Salt and musk do not taste good, Kay thought to herself.

Different hands roamed Kay’s body whilst she dangled upside-down. She could feel hands touching her absolutely everywhere, fingers grazing the skin along her breasts, sides, and back. A pair of heavy hands spread her ass cheeks apart, a large thumb pressing itself against her hole, very lightly pressing in, as if testing the limits. The hands at her breasts were rough, squeezing and pinching and pulling. Someone still had hold of her hair, the grip tight, almost threatening to pull every last strand from her skull. Kay was being pulled in every which way, and once the feeling got too disorienting and overwhelming to handle, the young woman simply let go. Her desires to fight for her life, the determination to break free and run; all of it was simply gone. Her will, which she believed to be unbreakable, had broken.

The orc finished quicker than expected. Unlike the previous dick that shoved past her lips, this one did not pull out. Semen invaded her mouth and shot down her throat, and when the orc finally pulled his cock free, Kay sputtered and coughed, momentarily choking on the cum that assaulted her body until she’d finally managed to swallow most of it down. What was left in her mouth was spit out onto the dusty floor below.

The grip on Kay’s ankle was released, and as Kay fell through the air, a pair of arms shot out and caught her just before she could hit the ground. The youth groaned as she was manhandled, too dizzy and sick to know which way was up and which way was down anymore. She could feel a pair of hands on her hips again, holding onto her tightly as she was maneuvered, and then, finally, as her body came to stop in one place, the young woman was able to gather her bearings. She opened her eyes, a gentle groan escaping her as she let her gaze roam her surroundings. Her sight was a little blurry, the blood from her head still working its way away, but she could soon tell that she was lower to the ground now than she had been before. She was sitting upright, meaning they’d put her down. Except, the ground beneath her didn’t feel like normal ground. Kaylyn looked down, quickly coming to realize that she wasn’t just sitting on the earth - she was sitting  _ on top of someone. _ An orc lay beneath her, steady hands holding onto her hips. Kay, who was sitting on the orc’s stomach, had a literal front-seat view of the enormous length sitting between the orc’s legs. The erect cock ticked on occasion as it waited for attention, beads of precum dribbling from the tip and rolling down along the shaft.

_ Oh no. _

Kay was lifted up off of the orc’s stomach and gently pushed forward. If she had any will left, she would have tried closing or crossing her legs, wriggling around to make this harder for the orc, but she knew fighting was meaningless. The head of the orc’s length poked at Kay’s pussy before pushing past her lips and sliding into her with ease. The familiar feeling of fullness rippled through Kay, and the young woman stared down at herself whilst she heavily gasped. She looked like a toothpick compared to the orc, her size so much smaller and delicate under his touch. Unfortunately for her, the orcs didn’t see her the same way. They saw Kay as a slab of meat to be eaten, and she was not to be used delicately.

The orc began to hammer up into Kay at an outrageously fast speed. The abrupt pace elicited a shout of surprise from the youth, her eyes growing wide again as a tingling sensation shot through her. This was not like how it was in the tent. It hurt, definitely, but there was an amazing feeling of pleasure shooting through Kay like, as before, electricity on water. Perhaps it was because her body had grown adjusted to having something large pummeling into her, or perhaps it was because she was too broken down to care about fighting it, but her face darkened red from euphoria and the young woman had, again, lost complete control of her own rational thoughts.

Amidst the pounding, another pair of hands grabbed her wrists. Kay could feel the steel of a knife against her skin, but any worry of being cut was washed away as she instead felt the pressure of her bindings release. Feeling a sudden freedom from her bones, Kay drew her sore limbs out in front of her, looking down at her arms. The skin of her arms had been just as dirty as the rest of her body. Her wrists were red, although burn marks were still hidden away by lingering bracelets of rope. Kay’s natural instinct was to reach out and grab hold of something to steady herself, but all she could find were other orcs. All around her, orcs. She couldn’t see past them, she couldn’t see over them. It was as if a forest of large, muscled creatures just consumed her, and she’d never find her way out.

She didn’t  _ want _ to find a way out.

“Please don’t stop!” The words tumbled from Kay’s lips before she could stop them. Heat began to pool in her abdomen again as her heart beat faster in her chest. Her entire body, once again, felt as if it was on fire, every nerve and muscle begging for more of what was being given to her. The length pounding in and out of her had Kay seeing stars. She wasn’t going to last long like this. “Don’t stop! Oh, please,  _ please _ don’t stop! I’m- I’m gonna-”

A hand snatched her hair, her head turning to face an orc that had approached her right. At once, her mouth was filled with cock again, the grip on her hair tight and unforgiving. “Talk too much.” An orcish voice grumbled disapprovingly. To Kay, it didn’t even matter. Her nostrils flared as she breathed through her nose, her hands scrambling to find purchase, the easiest thing being the orc’s thighs. She held onto the orc as if she was holding onto the trunk of a tree, her nails digging into his skin as pleasure ripped through her. Fog began to cloud her mind as she lost herself to her body’s desires. An intense build-up within her grew more evident, her body trembling in the grasp of the orc beneath her. She was on the very edge, the cock slamming up into her relentlessly, and finally-

_ Finally. _

Pleasure tore through Kay as her climax took her over. Her slick coated the orc’s cock as she released, her orgasmic high taking over her brain and the rest of her body. Her arms fell away from the legs she’d grabbed onto, and hands - she wasn’t sure who’s - snatched her up and held her upright so she wouldn’t fall over. A brilliant warmth and satisfaction settled in the youth, and as she began to come down from her high, her body began to grow numb. In the grips of the orcs, she became putty, no longer able to maintain a solid structure. She relied on them to keep her upright.

When she finally did start to come back to her senses, it was to feel hot seed fall upon her face from up high. A little too late did she realize that the orc’s length had pulled out from her throat. Her eyes fluttered open, cum dripping from her lashes as she took in the sight of the throbbing, finished length in front of her face. She looked up, making eye contact with the orc before her, but he was soon replaced by another. Someone new, someone who wanted to use her. Same shit, different orc. Only, this time, he wasn’t alone. Approaching Kay’s left was another orc, equally wanting as much attention. A whine came softly from Kay, her blue eyes darting back and forth between the two.

Slowly, she reached up, taking their lengths into her hands. She could barely wrap her hands around their cocks, the girth and heftiness being just a tad too much for her grip. All the same, she gave it her best, forcing her tired limbs to begin pumping at the rods in her hold. She wasn’t sure if she was doing it right or if it was to their satisfaction, but no one had slapped her yet, so that meant something, didn’t it?

Suddenly, beneath her, the orc stopped his movements, his cock staying in place within her walls. Kay blinked in confusion and looked down. The orc didn’t seem to have released - in fact, he didn’t seem even close to being ready to cum - so what was going on? Before Kay could voice her concerns, the orc beneath her finally acted, his hands returning to her hips to gently pull her body up, sliding his length out of her. Kay tilted her head to the side as she stared down at her lower areas in confusion.

At once, the head of the orc’s length pressed against her other hole. Kay’s blue eyes widened as a loud gasp escaped her. She did squirm this time, looking afraid. “N-No, wait! I haven’t done that before, I-I’m too small, please don’t-” Before she could say anything else, a hand once again seized her by the hair, yanking her head forward. Between the two orcs standing before her stood yet a third. One hand held Kay by the hair while his other hand stroked his length. Kay whimpered, shaking her head, although didn’t get to do much else before the orc’s length pushed past her lips and into her mouth. Her inner oral walls were assaulted by cock again, and Kay could do nothing but take it.

Beneath her, the head teasing the hole of her ass finally pushed in, protruding past her cheeks and through her entrance. From where her lips were wrapped around a large prick, pained whimpers loudly came from the youth. She thought she’d felt full before, but what she’d experienced only moments ago was  _ nothing _ compared to what she felt now. It felt like the orc’s cock didn’t belong in the hole it’d slipped into. It felt wrong in so many ways, and Kay was absolutely sure she was going to be split in half. Her small body couldn’t take this any longer. The orc’s hands settled on either side of her hips and began to guide her body, lifting her up and down on his length, and Kay pulled her mouth free from the cock assaulting her throat.

“I can’t!” Kay cried, her ragged, hoarse voice filled with pain and grief as she was moved on the orc’s length. “Please, please! It hurts- I can’t do this, I can’t! I-”

A hand flew forward and smacked her, five fingers and a large palm slamming into her skull from the left side. Disoriented and dazed, Kay’s groans of pain were silenced as her hair was, once more, retrieved by digits and the same cock was reintroduced to her mouth. Below her, the orc assaulting her ass picked up the pace, beginning to snap his hips up against her with every thrust. The force of which Kay was fucked was immeasurable by anything else. The burning, pained sensation that traveled through her grew worse and worse.

Was this how she’d finally die? Ass-fucked by some orc, unknowing of where she was, eventually left to die in the hot son upon the dusty floor when the clan eventually got up and left her? Would they even care enough to feed her to their wolves, or would she be too soiled by then?

“Eyes open.” A strict voice sounded from above. At once, Kay’s blue gaze snapped open, her eyes staring up as she caught sight of the orc towering over her. She could hardly bring herself to study the stare that bore down into her. The sensations of pain all around her was overwhelming. It wouldn’t be long, now, she knew. It wouldn’t be long before she suffocated on this orc’s cock, or it wouldn’t be long before the prick in her ass eventually split her in two. It wouldn’t be long now before-

A sudden Orcish roar echoed out over the sea of multicolored beasts. While Kay couldn’t understand what the roar had meant, it had apparently been important enough to gain the attraction of the other orcs, because at once, abruptly, the hard length was pulled from her throat. Kay gasped heavily as she regained her breath, feeling thankful to have some air in her lungs again, and continued to stare up at the orc that stood directly in front of her. The large being was looking off in a different direction, presumably where the roar had come from. Beneath her, the cock hammering into her ass slowed to a stop, and for a moment, the four orcs within Kay’s grasp had all quieted down to nothingness as they stared in one particular direction.

Kay, too, tried to see, but she was far too short and too compromised to see past what felt like hundreds of orcs.

Something hurdled through the air. What it was, Kay couldn’t tell, but in the sky, she could make out a vague shape spinning around and around at an impressive speed as it aimed right for the cluster of orcs surrounding herself. While the orc to her immediate right ducked low enough to miss the object, the orc standing directly in front of her was not so quick to move. At once, something long and sharp imbed itself into the orc’s thick neck. The skin split, and hot, dark blood burst from the orc’s body and completely painted Kay, splattering a crimson color all along her dirtied pale skin. From where Kay sat seated on an orc’s prick, she could make out what the object was.

An axe.

The orc in front of her staggered back, reaching up to grip the axe, but he didn’t get as far as completely wrapping his hands around the handle before his enormous towering form crashed like a tree. Kay could swear the very ground itself shook as the orc made impact with the dust floor.

A very brief moment of shock and confusion overtook the clan, and within those moments, the ground itself began to tremble again as hundreds… no,  _ thousands _ … of hooves hammered against the dirt in a brilliant crusade to invade the camp. By the time the orcs came to their senses and realized something was amiss, it was too late. Horses barreled into the area before anyone had a chance to say otherwise. Banners of blue and gold made their presence among the red and black walls of the camp, and for a brilliant moment, Kay felt hope surge in her chest.

The Alliance.

Everything that happened next was a bit of a blur. Her tiny form was thrown off of the orc beneath her, and she was sent flying - in what direction, she wasn’t sure - but when she finally landed, making impact with the ground, she was surrounded by thundering hooves and unforgiving stomps as horses and orcs collided. Kay’s only instinct was to make herself as small as she could. She curled in, holding her arms over her head while snarling dire wolves leaped over her form to snap at the knights of blue. Battle cries and sounds of war filled the air. Kay didn’t realize it before, but despite everything happening to her only moments ago, things had been quiet. She only had her heartbeat to accompany her. Now, all she could hear were screams and clashing blades, and the noise was too much. She wanted the noise to vanish… and, yet, oddly enough, the noise also served as a comfort. So long as there were clashing blades, she wasn’t alone. She never wanted to be alone again.

Kay dared open her eyes. It may have been one of the biggest mistakes of her life, however, as when she allowed herself to see, the first image transmitted to her brain was the sight of a pair of hooves barreling right toward her, with no attempt to ride out of the way. Convinced she was going to die, a terrified screech burst from the youth’s tired throat. Somehow, amongst the noise, this must have been enough, because at once, those hooves barreling toward her came to a stop, front legs kicking up into the air right before they could collide into Kay’s form. A loud winnie pierced Kay’s ears, and soon enough, the horse’s front hooves landed against the ground again, only inches away from her face.

Two booted feet landed on the ground beside the horse, then quickly jogged in Kay’s direction. When the boots stopped only inches away from her, Kay couldn’t help but admire the gold lion insignia buckle by the ankles of the foot-ware. Slowly, carefully, Kay removed her arms from around her head and turned her blue gaze up, trailing the rest of the knight’s body before she finally caught sight of his face.

Someone unfamiliar, but most definitely human, towered over her from above, clad in silver and blue plate armor. The sun shining directly behind the knight’s skull made it impossible to see the hero’s face in its full glory, but from what she could see, two blue eyes stared back at her.

“By the Light.”

The knight’s spoken words were laced with a startled surprise as he stared down at the youth at his feet. From where Kay lay, the young woman stared back up at him, looking equally as surprised. Before Kay could say anything, her eyes darted to the knight’s hands, watching as the man suddenly moved to draw his sword from his side. Fear shot through the young woman, and she quickly threw her hands up, watching the knight raise his sword.

“WAIT!” She screamed, her broken tone crackled with exhaustion, “DON’T-”

The knight thrust his sword forward, but rather than slashing low, it slashed straight ahead. Confusion flickered along Kay’s wide blue eyes before she quickly turned to look behind herself. Standing barely an inch away from her was one of the orcs from before, now wielding a mace, although the orc never had a chance to use it before the sword had introduced itself to the beast’s chest. The knight, from where he stood at Kay’s other side, looked down at her.

“Just a moment.”

Stepping over Kay, the knight plunged his sword deeper into the orc’s chest and sent the beast staggering back. Kay looked away from the sight, instead pulling herself up to sit, and looked around again. Complete war surrounded her. Humans against orcs, fighting with fists, teeth, and steel.  _ You have to move. _ A little voice in Kay’s head whispered to her, as if it was the one fraction of conscience she still had left. Kay looked around, as if searching for an ‘out,’ and then noticed the horse directly in front of her. The reins the rider had been using dangled off to the horse’s right side.

Well, this was convenient.

Kay reached up, taking hold of the reins. The horse shifted its front hooves a bit, as if uncomfortable with Kay’s advances. “Easy, easy…” Kay spoke gently, although she was sure that the sounds of war overlapped her soft voice. Taking hold of the reins tightly, Kay hoisted herself to her feet, reaching out to steady herself by placing a hand on the horse’s broad back once she stood. Upright, the world was much easier to see. She could make out the blue skies, which were very quickly beginning to turn gray and gloomy with the sudden approach of rain. Well, of ‘course. It wouldn’t be a cliche battle without a brewing storm, now would it?

As Kay felt the first signs of rain upon her hot skin, she hoisted her right foot into the stirrup at the side of the horse. “One… two… three!” With any remaining strength the youth had left, she hoisted herself up and over the horse’s saddle, seating herself properly. She leather of the saddle felt odd against her bare thighs. She didn’t realize this at that particular moment, but later on, Kay would have realized that this was her very first time ever riding a horse completely naked.

“Fuck this place.” Kay breathed deeply as she positioned the reins in her hands, and right as she began to move-

“Hey! You’re not thinking of leaving without me, are you?!”

A figure suddenly hoisted itself up onto the horse, seating theirself right behind Kay. The youth looked over her shoulder, catching sight of those familiar blue eyes, pairing well with the silver and blue armor from before. The knight moved his arms around Kay, forcing the reins out of her grip so he could take them instead. His voice sounded against her ear,

“This is  _ my _ horse, after all.”

Kay couldn’t care in the slightest. She reached out and gripped the horse’s saddle, finding good purchase, and instantly, the reins flicked and the horse was barreling off through the battlefield again. From up high, Kay could take in the sea of orcs and humans. From up high, the camp of beasts seemed more like ants on a small dirt hill, and without any sort of problem at all, the horse fled the area and took off running through what appeared to be a desert, hooves hammering against the earth as it sped off to safety.

“Don’t worry, you’re going to be just fine.” The knight spoke in confidence behind the young woman as they rode through the rain together. As they rode away from the camp, the sounds of war and battlecries began to die down. Soon, all Kay could hear was the galloping of the horse as wind gushed past her ear and the sound of thunder bellowed through the desert. The burning temperature of her body began to simmer to nothingness as the rainfall grew heavier. Unable to keep herself upright any longer, Kay’s muscles gave way and the youth fell back, her back landing against the broad chest of the knight who held her in place.

“Whoa, whoa. Easy. I’ve got you. By the Light, I’ve got you.” The knight reassured her as they rode. After a few moments of silence, he spoke up again, “So how did you get there, anyway?”

Nothing came from the young woman on the horse. She replayed the knight’s words again and again in her head.

_ By the Light, I’ve got you. _

_ By the Light. _

As they rode together, attempting to beat time and battle the rain by galloping off to someplace that was hopefully safe, one thought lingered on Kay’s mind. One question that she knew she may never find the answer to. It brought her to those moments in the tent. As she finally spoke, her rasped voice could only ask,

“What Light?”

**Author's Note:**

> This took me SO LONG to write. Both due to procrastination and also the fact that this is forty-six pages long in Google Docs and I have not written something so long in several years. I started this in, like, Febaruary 2019 and finally finished it August 2019.
> 
> I've always wanted to write this, but I've been too nervous, because Non-Con is a touchy subject for a lot of people and I wasn't sure what people would think. At the end of the day, I decided, screw it, this is something I really want to write. I've had a lot of enjoyment writing this, and people I've shown it to have liked it a lot, so I decided - why not post it?
> 
> This is part one of a long series I'm starting, so I hope you like this!
> 
> Part 1 of The Hartford Archives


End file.
